Fluorescent Adolescent
by CuntandOxfam
Summary: When Naomi is sent to Bristol because her mum has disappeared, she's all set to hate it. It's different, and it's what she needs, but will she be what the others need? Follows all gen 2 through the holidays from school to college, please give it a chance.
1. Apply some pressure

**Naomi's POV:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Fuck off.'

'Pack your bags Naomi, or I will.'

She was slightly posh., or at least thought she was. Thought she was better than me, the type I hate.

'I don't want to go to them, I don't fucking know them!' She sighed, probably sick of me. I hadn't moved from my bed since she got here. Cheeky fucker let herself in!

'They're your god parents Naomi. You need to stop this.' She sighed, sympathetically. 'I know it's been hard for you over the past couple of weeks, but you need to realise, your really lucky. Kids in your position usually end up worse off than you.'

I snorted, then sat up in bed. 'Really, huh. Well Justine-" she interrupted me to clarify her name was actually Janine. Like I actually cared.

"Well Janine, one, have you ever been in my situation? Until you have you have no idea what I'm feeling. Two, your sending me off to the country, to some randoms I've never met, sending me away from my friends! Three I want to stay here!'

She stood up, and shook her head slightly. As if fighting with herself internally, not knowing what to say.

'I'll be back in three hours. Fill those.' She pointed to the suite cases. 'Or I will drag you, kicking and screaming with nothing.'

I watched her leave my room. A scowl etched on my face, bitch.

When I leave this house it all becomes real, I haven't left since the funeral and I don't plan to. I thought back to my friends. None of them had understood. Honestly I couldn't give a flying fuck about leaving them.

I wanted to cry, but I'd done enough of that these past few weeks, so I dragged myself up and began deciding what I would take. It's so fucking stupid. I'm 16.

I'm about to enrol in to college, old enough to have my own house right? Wrong, I have to live with my god parents, whom I've never met.

My mum asked for this apparently, she never told me. But then, I suppose she never expected to disappear, and be presumed dead. Presumed dead, means they never found a body, but I suppose that makes me happy. But then I think she left me.

So it's a double edged sword, believing that she's alive, if she's not I've kept up hope for nothing. After a while longer, I'm almost done.

"Ok, photo albums, check. Ipod, CD's and charger, check. Clothes and shit, check… Erm, that's about it." I throw in any old crap around my room I convince myself I'll need. Then sit on my bed.

I'll probably never see this place again, the last place I saw my mum. I wish I could stay here, but I can't so I do what I usually do, take a few pictures. I'll get them developed when I get to fucking Bristol.

I take a few pictures of my room. Remembering to take my posters down and with me, so I can put them up in my new room. Feel slightly like home, hopefully. I wander in to my mum's room and take a few more.

I stand still, and let my eyes widen. I hadn't been in here since she disappeared, and it was normal. I hated it, it was the same as always. Her make up was out, but untouched. Pyjamas spread on the floor, leading to the shower. The unmade bed.

It wasn't right, she was rushing. I let my eyebrows furrow, why didn't I think of this before. Why didn't I look in her room before? My eyes slam shut and with my free hand I rub my face.

I'd already spent an hour packing. I needed to get dressed, I'd left out some clothes from my suitcases for that. I could have a while longer in here. I walked over to her bed and threw my self in. Placing my camera carefully on the side.

This is it, I won't see her again. Won't see my mum, or my friends, or this house. Sighing I pull myself up, I need to take pictures of the rest of my house. I grew up here, I grew up here with my mum, and I'll never let myself forget that.

I walked in to all the different rooms, memories flooding back. It felt okay, to cry, for once. Remembering the time me and mum tried to paint the kitchen walls, but I painted a horse on the fridge, she laughed, and left it on the fridge, saying it was a brilliant work of art for a seven year old.

It was faded, but I captured it. I took over 300 photos of my house, and then another 100 of the garden and street. I suppose it's like therapy, I feel so much better. But I'll have my mask firmly in place for when she comes back and I go to Bristol.

Just under an hour left. I think back to how it was when we had communal living. I hated it, I was a complete bitch to my mum back then.

Enough. Enough of this shit, I've got an hour left and fuck it. I'm going to enjoy it! The mirror across from the hall that I'm looking in to reminds me of how angry I am. I look fucking awful, I have since mum left. I pick up the bat from the side of the sofa.

Mum keeps it there in case we get robbed or something during the night, it's never been used. It's swinging in my hands, then it smashes in to the mirror.

My face looks mangled in the smashed pieces of mirror on the floor, I smile wildly and put the bat down. I don't want to fuck the house up, because there would be no point. Just needed something to release my anger.

Alright, I need to sort myself out. I need something significant, to mark this change. The change in me, something that shows the old Naomi Campbell is gone, dead. She won't be back because she can't come back.

She's lost her mum, her house, her friends… Although I think those fuckers were only friends with me so we could practice band here. They have hardly been to see me since mum disappeared. Well everyone except Jen. But I told myself I wouldn't miss her.

Okay, I have exactly fifty three minutes, and I need to have a shower, get dressed and do something to signify this big change I need. My head tilts in the broken mirror and I think of all the things I want to change about myself.

My eyes trail to my mothers room, she had all sorts of shit that was organic, but did she really think I believed she didn't dye her hair blonde?

In the bathroom… Bingo! Here's her blonde hair dye. Fuck me! She's got a whole salon in here. Bleach, dye and everything. Even some instructions, a small chart about how much to apply, wow, what would her hippy friends think if they saw this?

The mirror in her bathroom reflects my tired face, and with slight panic about the time, I read the instructions as fast as possible. Right, for darker brown, like my own, apply the bleach, wait an hour? Just put it on now, then have everything sorted whilst it's on, then jump in the shower.

Okay, I can do this. It says to use an applicator, I'll do it quickly. Finally after 8 minutes exactly it's all on. I feel like smiling for once, I've been a miserable shit for ages.

I pick my clothes for when my hair's ready. Simple, skinny black jeans, my red Doc Martens and my 'I love CRAP' T-shirt. I never wore that before today because mum didn't know I saved my dinner money to buy it.

Stupid really, I hardly ate for about 6 months, then once I'd got it, I could never wear it… I just really wanted it because it reflected who I wanted to be. It makes no sense to me now, but two years ago it did. Strangely it still fits and looks new. So I thought, great!

Fifteen minutes till she's due, and I may as well check I've got everything. One more bag to fill if I need it, so obviously to be awkward I'll fill it to the brim… I put in my mum's box. The one from under her bed from her childhood. The one I wasn't meant to know about. Oh and my posters.

I hadn't opened it before it was locked, but I knew it was from when she was a kid as it had her school crest on. Shit! Fifteen minutes until she's due. Need to wash it, but it also needs time. I'm torn.

The phone distracts me from my decision.

'Yes?' I say answering the phone, already knowing who it'll be.

'It's Janine.' Correct. What does she want, I've done as she's asked, checking up on me? 'Will you be alright for an extra two hours? We've had some problems with your transport.'

'Well, this is hardly good enough is it.' I smirk to myself, she's trying her best with me.

'Will you be o-' I cut her off with a sigh. Does she think I'm five?

'I'll be fine. Bye Justine.' I slam the phone down. Yes, my hair will be perfect.

Over the next two hours I take a leisurely shower, dry my hair, get dressed and do my make up. I look good, well better than I did a mere few hours ago and I'm ready, the new me is ready. I pick up my simple shitty mobile and text Jen. She's the only reason I got one.

_Going soon, I'll miss you, visit sometime. xNx_

She is the only thing I'll really miss. She knows what I mean, or she knows what I haven't said and what I want to.

I smile as I get an immediate reply.

_Shut it Campbell, you'll miss me soooo much, and you know you love me, I'm your bezzer! Don't let living somewhere else change that. Two more years and we'll be going to the same Uni. It's just college yeah. I'll visit. xJx_

How the hell does she type so fast, I feel a smile tugging at my lips, I may be a different person but Jen will always be my best friend.

_P.s think I'd let you leave with out saying goodbye properly? HA! Look in your garden Campbell! XJx_

There she is, stood grinning up at me. I tear down the stairs, and run in to the garden and pull her in to a hug.

'I'll really fucking miss you.' She's close to tears, me too, but she's also smiling.

'What's happened to your hair?' I smile slightly, and blink back my tears. I'm not spoiling my make up. Self consciously I touch my hair.

'I dyed it… Signify my change for two years, then in two years we'll go to Uni yeah? Together? The same flat?' I needed to be sure I could count on her, she's all that will get me through the next two years. Knowing we're going to Uni together.

'Yeah, and we'll text all the time, and email, and skype, and I'll come see you alll the time!' I nod frantically at each suggestion.

'Right, I want you take this.' She hands me a backpack, I look at her confused. About to open it, she puts her had on mine.

'Don't open it yet, open it when you get there, because I'm close to crying.' I smile at her and say thanks, holding back the tears.

I hear a car horn, that her, I need to go.

'Shit, that's me. I got to go, text you yeah? Miss you like hell!' I let go of her and run in to the house to let her in. She's inside and I direct her up stairs toward my bags.

Then I walk back in to the garden again, and tell her what I really want to say. She smiles at me once again and it's worse than I expected.

'I love you.' She wanted me to say it, even though she knew it. She's got all the bags in the car already. I thought I'd made them so heavy she could hardly move them! I couldn't anyway. I walk inside expecting Jen to follow, but she's like me.

She hates goodbye's, I should have remembered about her brother. Shit, she's gone now. I walk out, slamming the door behind me. I have a key in my pocket, but I'm not saying I have one. I'm keeping it in case of…emergencies? Yeah, even I can't convince myself of that.

She's carrying the last suitcase to the car, and I can't help but laugh slightly at her attempts to move it. It lightens my mood, and I get to annoy her.

'Been working out, your handling that suitcase like a weightlifter.' She manages to get the bag in the boot, panting slightly. I roll my eyes and get in the car.

'Naomi, some one else was supposed to be taking you, but we've had an emergency, so I am.' Great, what a trip.

I put my head phones in, slump in my chair and try to listen to 'the Smiths'. I could feel my hands clam up slightly, I hadn't been out of the house for a while. It made me nervous.

After a car ride, I can only describe as hell, I end up in Bristol. We're on the outskirts Justine says…Does that mean I'm far away form anything good? She says I'm no where near the city centre. This is just getting better and better.

We're about ten minutes away, I text Jen, telling her what a shit hole it is. We stop at this massive house over looking a farm. There a farms in Bristol? Who knew? Drive on please.

'We're here!' She shouts from the front looking proud of herself. Well done you drove us to a shit hole, turn around and take me home please?

The shock is evident on my face and causes laughter from Justine. She can fuck off, she isn't going to be living here. I don't move, even when she gets out of the car and opens the door. I watch as a man walks toward the car.

She whispers, 'Get out now, or I'll drag you out, and I'm sure you don't want that kind of embarrassment.' She was right, in all fairness, this new me was not to take crap from anyone and having her drag me out of a car would be the worst start ever. Oh, and embarrassed, I'm not that childish, I can handle this.

The man greeted me with a smile, taking his muddy glove off. He was a kind looking man, some one who looked like he wanted to be a father figure. I didn't need or want that.

'You must be Naomi,' He began, I smiled at him, he looked genuinely nice. 'I'm Rob. You'll be staying with us, it's my daughter's last day of year eleven today. So you'll have the whole holidays to get to know it each other. Come inside, we've got a lot of explaining haven't we?'

I nodded, watching Justine struggle with the bags. I inwardly laughed at her. I followed Rob inside the house, still slightly wary. This was all new to me, and he was treating me with such kindness.

'Naomi, this is Jenna, my wife.' She looked like she tried to smile but her eyes were transfixed with my clothes, and namely my t-shirt. It looked like she was staring at my tits. Ha!

'Have a seat love.' I slipped my Docs off and walked over to the six seater table. I sat across from them, waiting for an explanation.

'Your room will be in the attack.' I felt my eyes bulge-what? 'It's been converted. So for now, we'll leave you. Let you get settled in. Then call you for tea.'

I felt relief, for the first time today, relief. I nodded then walked upstairs. Correctly school finishes at three, and it's half four. Shouldn't the kids be home by now?

My room was fucking massive. It had everything I could ever want, Tv, laptop, games consoles… Then a double bed in the corner. Wow, this is mine? I jumped on the bed, let myself bounce. Then led in the middle of it.

What a day, it's been pretty long. Now I need to see if I can find my dad, make friends with these people to please social services, then get away from these people, find Jen, go to Uni. Two years ahead are going to be pretty long.

Also, I need to get a boyfriend to be normal, please everyone. Be normal, find my mum, or her killer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**First fanfic.**

**Thoughts? Sorry if it's awful. There are so many amazing fics on here, I just thought I'd add to it!**

**I love Skins, but sadly don't own it. I do own Jen though. She's mine.**

**Please drop a review. I would be ever so happy, I'll even bake some virtual brownies!**

**xxxxx**


	2. A paper cut, or two

**Emily's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Katie, hurry up!' We have to wait for Effy, Freddie and Cook. Even on the last day, I'm happy to walk with Panda and JJ… But no, she has to wait an extra half hour for them. Why do they need us to wait?

They're buying drugs for tonight, honestly I just want to go out tonight and have a good time. I'd be lying if I said I couldn't wait to leave this shit hole school for good.

'Chill the fuck out Ems.' She rolls her eyes and plonks down on bus stop, right outside school and lights a cigarette. JJ watches her carefully, backpack firmly in place. We didn't bags today.

I lean against the side of the bus stop, and give Katie an incredulous look. 'Since when do you smoke?' I receive another eye roll. She coughs on her first inhale and I realise…It's to impress them.

'Oh.' I smirk slightly, and once she's finished with her coughing fit, she stares back. Katie pulls off her blazer and looks around at were she can put it. That reminds me actually, it's really fucking hot. I do the same, watching her juggle her cigarette, I can't help laughing.

'What you laughing at Emsy?' I look at Panda, in order to answer this I'm going to offend Katie, but right now I don't give a fuck. She's annoyed me all day today, and well, when doesn't she?

'Well… Katie's trying to impress Effy, Cook and Freds, by smoking. But she doesn't smoke so it really doesn't work.' She shoots me a look, and I know to shut up. I decide to pull my blazer off, it's such a nice day.

I look at the blazer I'm holding, why did mum send me to such a religious school? Because she wants to change us. I look over at Katie, ever the slut. It didn't change us at all.

'Katie, when are they-' I'm cut off with Cook's booming voice. He strides in talking about what's happening tonight. Internally I roll my eyes, then grab the things from my blazer I want, phone, money and keys. Phones weren't allowed but they could hardly take it off me today.

I took my tie off, then the badges we were made to wear. I unbuttoned my shirt slightly, then un tucked my shirt. I rolled up my skirt, and let my hair down. I felt so free, I looked at Katie who had already done it, we looked even more similar than usual, but strangely I felt more individual than ever.

'Giving us a show Emsy babes?' Fucking Cook. I couldn't stand him, he was pervy and arrogant with no charm…Yet he still got loads of girls! I just don't see the appeal. Although I wouldn't, I'm gay. But then, no one knows, going to a school like this doesn't exactly inspire me to come out.

'Fuck off Cook.' He didn't even bat an eyelid. I suppose he must be used to it by now, not everyone falls for the Cookie monsters charm. Effy and Freddie enter the group, and I throw my blazer and tie on the floor and set off walking with Jay and Panda.

'So JJ, Panda, how does it feel to be finally free?' I get grins back. They're both as happy as me. Panda's uniform is perfect, as is Jay's. I smile at them, they don't have a clue. They're glad to be free but they don't use the freedom at all.

'Amazing, I hated Mr Bindle he was horrible! I can't wait to party Emsy! It'll be mega fun this summer!' Panda really hated him, hilarious, she rarely hated anyone. I looked over to Jay, he looked lost in his thoughts.

'Jay?' He blinked a few times then looked at me. He looked innocent, his uniform made him look so much younger than he was.

'I'm fine, after this summer, will we all still be friends?' I looked at him like he was mad, I mean of course we will. I hope so anyway. As much as I hated Cook, I'd still see him, Jay, Panda, Effy, Freds in college.

'Yeah, we've got two years of college remember?' His smile made me smile. I looked back at them four, who where just behind us. We were like a big family, and we always will be.

Katie was talking animatedly to Effy, who wasn't talking at all, but she actually looked interested. Freddie and Cook were fighting, although you could tell it wasn't real. They were like brothers, and that was the only nice thing I saw in Cook. How much he loved his friends.

Finally the walk home came to an end, every one was home, getting ready to go out. We came up to our street all most home, as we walked I watched Katie looking slightly hesitant to go home.

'What's up Kay?' She looked at me, confused. No idea what's wrong with her, so I drag her arm slightly in a 'come on' motion, I also tilted my head for effect. She shook her head like it was silly, then looked at me again, with a different expression this time. More…Conflicted.

'It's just she'll be there.' I felt my eyebrows furrow. Isn't she always? I laughed internally at that, well our mum is a bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her she didn't want to see.

'Who?' I asked her waiting for an answer. She started walking, and then stopped again and turned towards me. She looked slightly scared, what the fuck? This is not Katie fucking Fitch!

'Naomi, didn't mum tell you? It's just that we need an excuse, because she'll never let us out tonight with her there. We might have to take her, I means she might be cool, but… eurgh!' No mum didn't tell me she was coming today, but she never tells me anything.

I still have no idea why she's so worked up, it's a girl. Our god sister, or what ever you call it. Were not related, and we've never met, and she's staying with us…But I don't see why Katie's having this reaction. When we saw James prancing around in our dresses she hardly batted an eyelid compared to this.

'Suck it up Katie. Lets go in.' I practically have to drag her in, I wonder why she's so scared of her. I mean we've never met before… As we go in, I shout to signal we're home.

'Home!' That's all it needs and mum and dad rush to greet us. I smile slightly at them, here they go. Wanting to know every inch of our day. Katie seems off again, and excuses herself, we're so polite at home. I excuse myself also, wanting to go after Katie.

'Alright, you can tell us over dinner, it's five minutes away Emily… Tell your sister!' I nod, then run upstairs catching her as she walks in to her room.

'What's wrong with you?' It's a loud whisper, I follow her in to her room, we have separate rooms, but mum and dad put a wide door in between our two rooms as they're next to each other. It's shocking, it's almost the whole size of one wall. Maybe a slight exaggeration, but our rooms are so big.

'Leave it Emily, go and get dressed. I want to go out.' Alright, keep your knickers on bitch! Trying to help. I walk out, and notice some suitcases at the bottom of the attic steps. So that Naomi is here today then…

I walk up the stairs slowly, contemplating knocking. Should I disturb her? I mean I want to meet her, she's obviously put the hear of God in to Katie. I reach the top of the stairs and knock on the latch.

She shouts for me to come in, and nervously I open it and go in. She's led on the bed, she's blonde and beautiful. God, she's beautiful. What do I say now?

'Hi, I'm Emily.' She nods. Then sits up in bed. I take a second to admire her clothes. She looks like she'd take no shit.

'Naomi.' She says, now standing walking towards me, I feel my palms sweat lightly. She held her hand out to shake it, who still did that? I didn't think it was cool…But I took it anyway, I hope she doesn't notice my palm sweat. Gosh, that's disgusting.

I notice she's put some posters up, wow, she likes the same stuff as me. The smiths, David Bowie, Sex Pistols, The Clash… Wow. She likes Tegan and Sara? I fucking love them!

'You like Tegan and Sara? I love them.' She nods, and I probably sound really strange. She looks at me awkwardly, what do I say now? Now she's looking expectant, she's probably wondering why I came to her room… to stare at her posters?

'Oh, I was just thinking tonight, if you wanted you could come out with me and Katie. Meet our friends.' She looked like she was debating it. _Normal Naomi, be normal._

'Sure.' I nodded excitedly, Katie's going to go mental at me, I don't even know why I invited her. She seems nice really.

'Oh, tea's ready by the way.' I walk out, Naomi in tow. On my way past Katie's room I knock on the door and tell her about tea. She replies with something muffled, I can't be bothered with her, so I smile at Naomi and walk down stairs with her.

I hardly know her, but I think she'll fit in with us. I walk in to the kitchen, and I'm met with a smell so disgusting I almost wretch. She's not… Oh yes she has, she's made her infamous carrot flan and cauliflower soup.

I look at Naomi sympathetically, she's not tasted the horrors of Jenna's cooking. Well good luck to her. Mum hands us plates to take through to the table. We sit down, and wait for food. Katie comes running down the stairs, and in to the dining room. She sits at the opposite end of the table than Naomi.

But when all's said and done, it's only a six seater, so she's not that far away from her. They seem to stare each other out, have they met before? I have to voice my suspicion, because this is really strange.

'have you two met before..?' Katie breaks the stare to look at me, then back at Naomi.

'No.' It's a firm no, I begin to fiddle with the table cloth, feeling slightly out of the loop, like I've missed something. I sit back in my chair and wait for mum and dad. I can hear the clattering of pans, it's clear dad's dishing up tonight.

'Right, dig in!' He says bringing in pots of piping hot food, it all looks disgusting. I'm not sure if it's edible actually. Mum and dad walk in holding plates, I really hope they eat a lot, because we sure won't.

'So, Naomi, how do you like your room?' I look at Naomi intently, watching her. What's going through that head of hers? She takes some carrot flan and looks a mum.

'It's really nice thanks.' She says it curtly then looks down at her food, I take some carrot flan and take a spoon full. I don't think I managed to hold back the grimace. It's disgusting, I watch dad take a good half of the carrot flan. Thank you dad.

'So, I expect you three will be having a nice night getting to now each other?' Mum asks us, plastering that fake smile on, she really knows how to scare children. Katie looks directly at me, with a confident look, oh shit.

'Well, me and Ems have planned to go out. And then stay at Effy's' Naomi looks at Katie again, they stare at each other, what's happened between them?

'You can't just leave Naomi like that!' I sigh, I have to tell her, and it's better now when she can't attack me. I actually feel slightly guilty, it's not that she doesn't like her, it's that's he scared of her, why? I don't know.

'Oh, I invited her along, to meet our friends.' Mum nods, and I don't want to chance a look at Katie, so I bow my head and look at my food. The rest of tea is in silence, apart from dad praising my mum on this horrible meal.

'May we be excused?' My god, it's like being five again. Mum smiles and nods at us, she's being nice tonight because Naomi's here, good. We take our plates through to the kitchen and I avoid Katie's death stare.

'Well we better get ready then.' Katie says, it seems directed at me and Naomi, so that's good. Katie puts her plate on the side and sets off upstairs, Naomi gives me a look, and I smile back. She bends over the bin, scraping her meal in to the bin, she hardly ate anything.

I can't help looking, I bite my lip slightly, she's sexy even when scraping carrot flan in to the bin. The things I'd do to her…Maybe I'm just a horny teenage boy! Jesus, I really need to have a cold shower.

* * *

><p>That's exactly what I do next, in preparation for tonight. I'm going to end up wearing what Katie picks for me…Great. I think back to Naomi, I mean I know nothing would ever happen between us, but she's really fucking…<p>

Again, shit. I really am a teenage boy! Right, wash your hair then get out Emily, long night ahead. Right, no towels. Fuck.

'Katie?' No reply. Great. 'Katie, can you get me some towels?' no reply but I can hear movement. She's getting me some, she loves me really, although she's pissed off. She knocks on the door, and then walks in, she throws them at me and turns around.

I cover myself. 'Ok.' Katie looks at me, she looks like she's calmed down. She sits down, back against the door. Here we go, she better not shout…

'Will you ask Naomi if she wants to stay at Effy's?' I feel my eye brows furrow. Why can't she do it? I thought she hated her, why would she want her to sleep at Effy's? It's like she can read my mind, she spends way to much time with Effy…

'I don't want her coming home drunk ok, can you just ask her?' I nod, Katie's in such a state. She's really scared of her, genuinely. She stands and leaves, Katie's distant tonight, even lets me choose my own clothes.

* * *

><p>I hear MGMT blasting out from above, I've just asked her to stay at my friends house, she was wary though. I mean I can understand, she doesn't know Effy, but she agreed when I told her it was Katie who asked.<p>

I grab everything I need, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look pretty good. Got a dress on for once. I don't usually wear them because I don't suite them, but Katie picked it for me, and I do look pretty damn good.

'Ready Katie?' I say smiling, she manages a half smile, and MGMT stops abruptly. We both look up to the attic latch and watch Naomi walk down. Fuck me, I need another cold shower. She's wearing a really tight dress, it's black, it's just above the knee, and how I would love to see what's underneath.

'yeah lets go.' Katie says, I'm distracted for a second, then ready. Remember, they don't know your gay. So lets keep it that way.

We leave with out Mum noticing, it's hardly sneaking out, but I wouldn't want her to see Freddie picking us up like this. By this-I mean dressed like sluts practically.

'Hey Effy, Fred, Cook…' They smile and all eyes turn to Naomi. Freddie and Effy smile at her, like normal people. Cook has to stick his head out of the back window and wiggle his eye brows suggestively at her, and she looks disgusted.

'This is Naomi, now can we go to this party?' Blunt as ever Katiekins. We all have to squeeze in, I bet Cook likes it. The silence in the car was broken by fucking Cook, again.

'So, this your bird then?' Okay, so maybe me being gay is suspected… But I'll still deny it, it's only because I won't shag him.

'For fuck sake Cook, no!' It's awkward, and I just want to get there after today. It's been a long day, although a good one, with finishing school and all. Meeting Naomi didn't dampen it either…

Finally we arrive, and I can't wait to get wasted. There's teenagers everywhere and it's busy but I don't care as long as it has alcohol. I leave them, feeling bad for Naomi, but fuck it. I've been waiting for tonight for fucking ages.

I pick up a few beers and go right through to the garden, sitting at the back to think. Don't get me wrong I like partying, but I need some confidence. I open a beer and slump in my chair. Forget about mum and dad, about being gay, about her, about just…Everyone.

I pull out my phone, and text Pandora and Jay, they are supposed to be here. I'm about to send it, when I realise…No point in coming now, as I wouldn't be good company. I mean they're probably at home watching star wars or something.

It's been about five minutes and I've managed two cans, I'm a fast drinker. The gardens pretty empty actually, a couple in the corner practically having sex. Nice. A few people talking, ignoring the girl in the corner drinking on her own. Then again, I'm probably covered by the darkness as I'm at the back in the corner…

I watch Katie storm in to the garden, she does her 'calm down' face, and I'm about to go and approach her, when I see Effy step outside. She tries to grab her wrist, and Katie pulls away, she actually looks close to tears, it's been five minutes, it's a bit early for an argument.

I sit up, as they start talking, I'm interested now. 'Effy, leave it yeah. Go and shag Freddie or what ever, I'm over it.' So Katie loves Freddie then? Effy shakes her head, I feel myself gaping at them.

'Katie, don't be like that, don't do that, come on, it didn't-.' Wow, Effy reasoning with her…Effy's usually silent, pretends like she doesn't care. Katie's not having it.

'Oh, don't even try it, honestly I can't think about it right now, with everything that's happened.' I could've sworn Effy looked straight at me, but carried on her argument with no acknowledgement, if she saw me I would have thought she would shut up, seems I don't know about this…

'Katie, I'm sorry alright. You know it's not like that, give me a chance to explain.' I listen closely, what's happened? I always knew Katie had a thing for Freddie, but I didn't think she would fall out with Effy because of it...

'No,' She cracks and Effy tries to hug her. She pushes her away, Effy just walks backward slightly.

'Can we just get fucked up?' Effy nods, then pulls out some pills from her bra, giving one to Katie, then having one for herself. She motions for Katie to go ahead inside, just as i'm about to look away, I notice Effy, seemingly looking straight at me.

She looks straight at me, and winks.

Shit…

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to throw up, oh god I feel good, but sick.<p>

'Wooh! Fuck yes Naomi!' We begin the dance, laughing and holding hands… We're having so much fun. Effy waves us over, in a fit full of giggles. We run over, hand in hand, laughing at nothing. Why is it so funny.

Cook starts doing the robot in the middle of the living room packed with drunk teens, Freddie following his lead. It's just so fucking… God it's funny. It's nice to watch Naomi laugh too. The giggles get louder, and soon enough I begin to feel so sick, but I can't stop laughing, so I go and get some fresh air.

I've been here for a while, trying to get my head straight. I retreat to my spot from before. I feel comfortable here, in control. The gardens empty, I suppose everyone's dancing. I watch as Katie walks in to the garden, lighting a fag.

Naomi walks in to the garden, like she's looking for someone. 'Naomi?' She spots me straight away with a smile playing on her lips. She was looking for me.

She walks toward me, still smiling, swaying her hips… She really is something else. She sits next to me, and I watch as she lights a spliff. My eye brows furrow, where did she get that? Actually, I mean who did she get that off?

'Who did you get that off?' No tactful, and she raises her eyebrow at me. I wait for an answer as she blows the smoke toward my face, I would cough, to show her how rude that was…But I'm too drunk to be fucked.

'Freddie, he's pretty nice.' I watch her, feeling slightly tired, but I want to drink even more. Forget my name, forget everything but I can't… Can't seem to pull myself away from this beautiful blonde. She looks at me, and I can't help feeling slightly jealous that she likes Freddie.

'How are you finding Bristol so far?' She laughs lightly, although it's a sarcastic laugh. I want to kiss her so badly, she looks so sexy when she does that-rolls her eyes and sighs. Something about Naomi…that I like.

'Honestly, it's fucking shit.' I hold her gaze for longer than I should and we smile at each other. Does she like me or not? I hate this, when you meet some one you like, but you don't have the confidence to tell them.

I smile shyly at her, she looks like she doesn't give a fuck about anything, slightly like Effy. She returns the smile surprisingly, and hands me her spliff, offering it to me. I take it willingly, putting my lips around it, where hers have been, realising i was exactly like Katie, with Effy today at school. I almost want to laugh, but i'm too bus coughing from that fucking spliff.

She rubs my back laughing again, although it's genuine. I manage to stop coughing and realise her hand is still rubbing my back, fucking hell! I awkwardly look at her, she realises what she's doing and stops. I realise what ever had just happened, if that was flirting, had stopped.

_Naomi, what are you doing, you're not gay, stop it, stop looking at her like that, Cook's coming over, take the distraction, forget that happened._

'Naomi, I was thinking…' I'm about to finish when fucking Cook, of all people, interrupts. Naomi watches him intently as he bounds over to us, like an excited puppy. What now?

'Come inside girlies, Cookies got drugs, lets have a dance…Come on.' The indecisive look on Naomi's face changes and she leaps up taking his hand. They walk in together laughing, fuck Cook.

I finish Naomi's spliff for her, god knows I need it. It's been about ten minutes since Naomi left with Cook and I think I should join the party again. Once inside I changed my mind. Cook and Naomi where dancing close and I hated it. I repressed a grimace as I was about to make my way over.

Then Cook leaned in to kiss her, I couldn't watch what happened next, so I ran. In the garden again, fucking hell this is becoming some kind of 'safe place' for me isn't it. Fuck this, I want to go. I'll go around the back, but instantly regret it when I see Effy crying, it's rare to see her like this.

'Effy?' She changes in a second, she looking directly at me and i wish i could run away. 'Sorry, it's just...Are you okay?' She tilts her head, seemingly debating the answer in her head.

'Depends what you define as ok.' This isn't like Effy, she looks fucked, and she needs to get home, she can't in this state.

'Lets go.' I wasn't bothering with Naomi or Katie… So I left with Effy hand in hand. Jesus are we're shit faced. I can't help it, I need to know. I suppose it's rude to ask, but, I think that it must be serious considering how she's acting.

'I'll explain later, it's a long story...I've fucked up badly.'

I nodded, taking it in. 'It's okay, don't worry. Let me help you.'

Effy turns to me and plants a small kiss on my cheek…

'Thank you Emily.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you think? Please drop a review. I would just like to say… VIRTUAL BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE! (i've baked two batches, one with nuts, one with out, make everyone happy;) hehe.)**

**Long chap! took me ages to write! I hope you liked it:)**

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts!**

**xxxx**


	3. She moves in her own way

**Katie's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fucking hell, my head. My eyes flutter open, the light burning my eyes, my eyes grow accustomed to the light and I realise I'm not at Effy's like planned. I shot up in bed, where am I?

'What am I doing here?' Panda's head shot up, screeching in excitement, my head almost cracked in two, in fact I think it just did. 'Panda, shush, what, why?' I can't even form a coherent sentence right now.

'You and Naomi came last night, because mum's out for the week, gone up to see auntie. You and Naomi had been on the dizzy juice, so I said you could sleep with me.' I managed to crack a smile at Pandora, she's actually sweet.

'You said you couldn't go to Effy's because Emily was taking care of her, and Freddie wanted to make monkey with her, I'm not really sure because you started crying so I put you two to bed, I'm hungry. Can we make some pancakes?'

'Alright, come on then.' I drag myself out of bed, following Panda, remembering last night, having to literally drag Naomi home. Speaking of which, where is she? 'Where's Naomi Panda?' She looks at me and smiles.

'She's down stairs, hurry up Katie!' She skips, then runs down the stairs, I can't help feeling that slight dread return. I remember why we left together last night…

_I see Naomi and Cook. He's following her in to the kitchen, she's shouting at him. What the fuck? I have to follow them, distract myself. 'Cook! Naomi!' They both turn, hearing me over the music surprisingly._

'_What's happened?' Cook sighs, and Naomi grimaces. Great, these two love each other already, I can see a bond forming… _

'_He fucking kissed me! He practically jumped me! I'm not interested I already told you that!' Shit, Cook's stupid…But that was harsh. Cook's shoulders slump, he's actually self conscious, you wouldn't think it, but I see through him._

'_For fuck sake…' Naomi walks one way and Cook another. I'm pretty sobered up now and the music's banging. I need to get out of here. I watch Cook get back in to the crowd, shaking off his sad demeanour. Then watch Naomi walk to the front door and leave._

_I made my choice easily, following Naomi. She's stood outside holding her head, she's pretty fucked up actually. I go towards her, and take her hand smiling at her. She looks up and smiles back, as best she can, but it looks more like a grimace._

'_He's a dick, what's really wrong Naomi?' Her eyebrows furrow, and I don't know what to do. She looks conflicted. Then moves her hand, she's pretty angry._

'_What? What do you mean? I just told you-Cook. Fuck sake, you don't know me!' I sigh, as she stands up, where will she go? She begins to walk away and I chase her. It's not like me to do this, but she's fucked up, and Emily would kill me. She doesn't scare me like this._

'_Where will you go?' I stand and reach to grab her arm. She turns around, defeated. When I look closely she looks tired. Really fucking tired, like she needs some one. She doesn't scare me anymore. Well not when she's drunk._

'_Why do you fucking care?' I sigh, I don't fucking know. But she's being ungrateful. It doesn't matter why, but I'm helping her._

'_I don't fucking know, honestly, I hate you. Alright. I'm terrified of you!' I almost grab my mouth, why do I do this, I can't control my emotions at all when I'm drunk._

'_I'm sorry, you won't remember this anyway Naomi, come on?' I grab her hand, pulling her towards me. She looks absolutely fucked._

'_Your shit faced babe, we'll go to Pandora's.' She looks indifferent. So I grab her arm and put it around my shoulder, she looks like she could tip over any second. She rests her head on mine, and I have to close my eyes for a few seconds. Why am I doing this for her?_

_I've been walking for a few minutes, when I see Effy and Emily walking together, in front, they didn't see us, Naomi was practically comatose resting on my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I turned away, their laughing radiating around me. _

_Turn around, leave them. Tears pricking my eyes I drag her all the way to Panda's house, it's pretty close and her mum's away. At least Emily's safe…_

I feel slightly more at ease, remembering last night, and how Naomi seemed helpless. I wander down the stairs, watching Pandora bounding in to the kitchen. Probably over excited having the house to herself. I reach the door to the living room, nervously opening the door and peering inside.

Naomi's sat on the sofa, eating cereal, watching TV. She looks at ease, for the first time since I met her, she looks at ease. Then she notices me, and she changes. Exactly like Effy, it's strange how alike they are.

'Hey.' She smiles hesitantly, I didn't think she would remember last night, but if she does, then I guess I need to talk to her about it. I sit down, on the sofa next to her, glancing at the clock on the wall, my appointment's in 3 hours. I'm not taking Naomi with me, so I have to figure out how to get rid of her…

'Do you mind if my sister comes and takes you home, I've got to go out, I'll just ring and ask her.' It was rushed out, and I don't really give her much choice. But then again, she hasn't got much choice has she? She doesn't know her way around Bristol.

'Yeah, ok then.' She looks confused for a second, then smiles at me, bigger this time. I excuse myself and go back upstairs to call Emily. My phone is somewhere on the floor, with my shoes, bag and clothes. I'd slept in one of Panda's care bare t-shirts. How the hell she changed me, when I was drunk, and apparently crying…I'll never know.

I find it finally, it had slipped under the bed, calling her, I perch myself on her bed while it dials. Her room is pink, although I could've guessed that. It's changed since last time I was here. She had it changed after her birthday, I remember her telling me.

'Hello..' She finally answers the phone, sounding like she just woke up. Jesus, it's twelve o'clock. Then again, it's not that late, especially not with a hangover.

'Emily, can you do me a favour?' She grumbles at the other end of the phone, like she was whispering something to some one else. 'Are you there? Who are you with? Emily?' I can hear some one else talking to her, come on…

'What? Calm down! I can't today, I'm busy. You can find some one else for fuck sake! I'm not your fucking lap dog-' I cut her off by putting the phone down. I'm not going to listen to that, because really, she can go and be childish somewhere else.

Right, dad can't come because him and mum will want to know where I'm going, with out Naomi. They'll either insist I take her with me, or not allow me to go. They'll also be mad because I'm not with Emily…

She's going to have to come with me, I can hardly send her home on her own, with out knowing Bristol. I'll just tell her it's a check up, nothing to worry about. She'll believe me, I'll get my results, I'll go home, then sleep over this hangover.

Right, I need to get dressed, and have a shower. 'Panda, do you mind if I have a shower?' I shout it, my own voice ringing in my head. I'm never drinking again!

'Yeah! The towels are in the bathroom!' Even that sounded excited, in fact almost everything she says sounds like she's about to go to Disney land or something, I'd hate to see her at one of those places, she's probably explode.

I'm finally ready, I've got an hour and a half to get there, so that's alright. I've explained everything to Naomi, she's not about to shit a brick worrying about me, in fact I don't really think she cares. I'm wearing some of Panda's clothes.

I've got a tight t-shirt, apparently one of Effy's, and a mini skirt, again Effy's. Panda sure has a lot of Effy's things here, but Effy loves Panda. It always made me jealous how close they were, how they would share everything, how it was always those two together. It doesn't bother me anymore though.

Her clothes wrapped around me, they make me feel slightly uncomfortable. But at the same time, my rational mind is just pointing out it's just fabric.

'Naomi!' I'm getting annoyed now, I don't want to be late for my appointment, she's been in the bedroom getting changed for ages. It's actually rather annoying, I want to get the bus, one leaves in ten minutes. If we miss that, we wait for another twenty minutes, then on the bus it's about forty-five minutes and I just want to get there early…

Fucking hell, she looks good. I mean, she looks nice, pretty. She is pretty, just saying that she looks particularly pretty wearing Effy's clothes. Again, she's exactly like her, except blonde. It's beginning to get strange, separated at birth I'd say.

She's wearing some of Effy's shorts, and those shorts are very short, almost classed as a belt. Then one of her tops, those low tops. She seems uncomfortable in it. Pulling it up, to cover more of her tits and failing, it's actually pretty funny.

''Well, lets get going then.' I'm not sure if Naomi's giving me the silent treatment, because she hasn't spoken to me all day. If she is, then that's childish, I've realised I'm not scared of her. I don't think I ever was scared of her, just the thought of her.

We walk downstairs, still she hasn't said a word, and call Panda to say we're leaving…

After thanking Panda millions of times, even Naomi excepted a hug off of her. It was quite sweet, seeing Naomi blush and Panda's excitement about having a new friend. We'd been walking in silence to the bus stop, which was empty, and as we sat down waiting, I couldn't help but talk to her.

'Naomi, are we okay?' She looks at me, then frowns slightly. I think she remembers what I said. Although I'm shocked considering the amount of alcohol she consumed. She looks up, picking seat beneath her.

'Well, I'd think not, considering you hate me.' Suspicions confirmed; Great. She looks away, I don't take my eyes off of her, I feel instant guilt and regret. I wish I could keep my mouth shut when I'm drunk.

I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry about what I said last night. It was out of order, I'm shit at apologising, you'll probably realise that as we get to know each other.' She managed to crack a smile, then looked me in the eyes again, I was beginning to wonder what was so interesting on that wall.

'You don't need to apologise, it's just…I don't even know what I've done?' You do. You must remember? No, well obviously not.

'It was years ago, and I want to forget about it.' My stare was icy, I know it. She looked at the floor, after feeling my glare. Fucking hell, I've done it again, I'm supposed to be making amends with this girl, she seems fine…

'Look, again, I'm sorry. Can we just…Start again?' Naomi, gives me a slight smirk, and then nods. We walk in silence for a few seconds, and I smile to myself. Me and Naomi are okay for now. I look at her again, I think we could be friends, I just need to forget.

'Yeah, sure.' _Fucking hell Campbell! What happened to this 'new' you, not taking crap from anyone? I guess I need to change._ She takes a second, looking at the floor, then begins to grin at me. It's nice, it's nice that I can do this.

I hear the bus pull up, and suddenly remember I haven't got any money, fuck! 'Naomi, have you got any money?' her eyebrows furrow, then she nods. Relief fills my body and I let a smile creep on to my face once more as we step on to the bus.

'I'll pay for us.' I nod, then whisper thanks as she pays. The bus is practically empty apart from one creepy man at the front. He has a massive beard, and a t-shirt that is too small. His stomach is hanging out of the bottom, and as he goes to scratch it I visibly recoil, feeling slightly sick.

Then the nerves kick in, I realise that actually this is important. That's why I wanted to get fucked up last night. I'm getting my results back today… Naomi raises an eyebrow at me, taking the back seats like I kid, completely unaware that inside I'm a nervous wreck.

I let a shaky breath out, wondering why I'm getting so worked up. It'll be good news I reckon. But if it isn't, I can cope. I'll still live my life, still carry on. I mean, it's only a test for some disease or something. I mean I don't even know if it'll effect me if I have it.

'Well, this is a nice bus.' She said sarcastically, pointing to the graffiti all over. The graffiti made me laugh though, 'Bristol 4 lyf!' Why would some one want to stay here for life? And 'Ur mum is a bitch!' Well, that's true, so that's not really offending, these kids really need new material.

'Yeah… Naomi, can I ask you something?' She turns toward me, nodding. I wonder if this question will make her close off. But I need a distraction, and this will do nicely. That sounds horrible, but it seems like she's going to have to tell us eventually, why not now?

'Only if I can.' She interrupts me as I'm about to ask her. 'Ask a question, I mean.' I nod, rolling my eyes, I hope she thinks of something good.

'Why did you come to live with us?' I regret asking slightly, though I'm interested. She puffs out her cheeks, probably wondering if she can trust me. Going through what to say in her head, I know what it's like, because I know I'll be doing this in a few minutes, depending on her question.

'Well, my mum disappeared, so I had to come stay with you, I'm not old enough to live on my own, obviously.' She said it nonchalantly, like she didn't care, when really, this mattered a lot, you could tell by the change in demeanour.

'I'm sorry.' She stops me, before I can say anything else, putting her mask back on. She can hide behind it all she likes, but if I can get Effy to take her mask off, then I can get Naomi too.

'Right, be honest, what are you going to the doctors for? I mean, you seem nervous, so it's obviously something serious, or you just get very nervous about a check up…' I was expecting this actually. It's pretty obvious I was nervous.

Can I… Can I tell you after, after I've got the results?' She nodded, then turned away, probably not expecting that. I guess, it's quite strange to hear that, if it was my friend I would be expecting them to have an STI or something, like Cook for example.

The rest of the bus ride is in silence, and we arrive, a short walk away from the surgery. We walk together, still in silence. I don't know what to say, neither does she it seems, I guess there's nothing to say.

As we approach the Doctors surgery I can't help feeling nervous. I'm going to be fine, I know it. We enter together, I just want this to be over. The receptionist at the desk eyes us up, fucking perv. Rolling my eyes, I tell him my name.

'Yes, Doctor Richards will see you as his last patient cancelled.' I nod at him, then glance at Naomi, who is wearing an encouraging smile. The surgery smells like old people, toilets and horrible perfume. It doesn't calm my nerves.

Finding the door, I knock three times and breathe heavily. 'Come in.' I walk in, sitting on the chair closest to her. 'Kathryn, I have your results back, but before I give you them, I'd-' I have to cut her off, I'm desperate.

'No offence, but please can you just tell me?' She looks slightly taken back, but remains calm, then takes some paper out a folder with my name on. She opens it, then begins explaining everything to me.

'Kathryn, your results show that you're going through something called premature menopause...' She pulls out the tissues, watching my reaction. She takes my hand in hers and smiles sympathetically. It reminds me of the smile Naomi gave me, and I don't want to be pitied.

'Oh…Shit.' I didn't really know what to say, I mean I'm slightly relieved? I'm not sure. Slightly relieved I've never heard of it, so it can't be that bad?

'I can't imagine what you're feeling. Not being able to have children, well it isn't a nice thought is it? Especially at your age.' I jolt up, what?

'What are you talking about?' I have to ask, I'm so fucking confused…

'Kathryn, the menopause prevents you from ovulating, which means you won't be able to conceive babies…'

'What…ever?' She shakes her head, 'But there's pills for that right?' I can feel the shock on my face, mixed with all the emotions swirling around inside me.

'I'm afraid not.' She says sympathetically. 'I know this is a lot to take in, would you like me to call your mum?' I shake my head, remembering Naomi outside.

I practically run out of her room, I want to get out of here and cry. But I can't, not with Naomi. Just get home, then sort everything else.

'We need to go Naomi.' My eyes are still wide blinking back the tears. Everything else doesn't matter anymore, they can all go and fuck themselves. 'Naomi, come on.' I rush out of the Doctors surgery, marching down the street, to get home quickly, Naomi following me, wanting some kind of explanation…

I can't, I can't deal with this. 'What have I done?' What has she done? What the fuck has she done? No. Not everything revolves around her.

'You. You haven't done anything. Not the whole fucking world revolves around you Naomi, I don't know what's happened to you in the past, because we don't talk about that do we? We don't talk about anything! So maybe you should grow up, grow up and realise that you aren't the only person in the world with problems.'…

She stared at me, clearly hurt. Although, she tried to cover it up by rolling her eyes, I was tempted to apologise but I'd been doing way to much of that lately. So I pulled my phone out, told dad to pick us up from the park as Emily was staying at Effy's longer.

We sat in silence, with the exception of Naomi telling dad we'd had an amazing time. I was to distracted obviously. Mum and dad had dropped us home, then decided to drive to some village to have some dinner and go shopping.

We'd been home alone for a few hours before Emily finally arrived home. Throwing herself in to my bedroom. Great, she's home, and not only that she's letting the neighbours know also.

'Katie! I needed to tell you something, from Effy but I forgot. Sorry…' She then burst out laughing, she's trashed. 'No, no, no, I have something to tell you don't I? I do, yes I do.' I nod, glancing up from my laptop. I'm researching the menopause, trying to keep the tears at bay.

'Yes, I was talking to Effy! She said, I should tell you how I feel, and I feel like all my life you've held me back!' Slightly taken aback, I flip the laptop closed and sit up properly in bed, ready to listen intently.

'Yeah, you always like…Control me, I'm my own person as well you know! I'm gay! I'm gay you know, and I've been hiding it, because you'll hate me won't you! You'll hate me for this, yeah well I've always hated you but I never told you because you'd do that.' She said pointing to my face.

'You'd do that face.' With that, she fell to the floor, lovely. I'm upset, but I can't leave her there, tears streamed down my face I drag her in to her own room, change her into her pyjamas, get her a bucket for when she wakes up. Mum will think she's ill.

I hate it, I want to be strong but I can't stop the tears from falling. I let myself collapse in to tears in the corner of my room. All I want to do is forget, I wish I was as fucked up as Emily. I need Effy, in fact, I just need some one who cares.

I hear the door creak open… 'Ready to talk yet?' I glance toward Naomi, she's poked her head in. I think I am ready actually.

'Yes please.'

'We've got a lot to talk about.'

'And more…'

'I need to tell you something Katie.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoyed your brownies…**

**So many amazing Fanfics on here, I love every single one! I hope the next few chapters will be better I know what's coming up;) hehe…**

**Please review! It helps me:Q**

**xxxx**


	4. Mardy bum

**Naomi's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apparently I'm going camping today. I'd woken up bombarded with Katie, explaining how Effy could get her brother to drive, and how all this would be a great bonding experience. Honestly, I'm in no mood to go camping after what I read last night.

I'd finally got round to the folders Jen sent me. They were copies of my mum's file, reports and things like that. I was surprised she's managed to get this from her dad and copy it, with out him realising.

_GINA CAMPBELL - Suspected abduction, March 17__th__ 2011._

_Gina Campbell's daughter Naomi Campbell reported her mother missing at 5:46 PM, after not receiving any confirmation from her mother she had stayed out the night, then waited for her to come home until 3:00 PM, still receiving no contact from her Mother, Naomi went to her Mother's work. She works at a local help centre for troubled teens. At 3:45 it was confirmed Gina had never arrived at work. Naomi walked home, debating whether to report her missing, finally deciding to at 5:46 PM._

_An investigation has been launched, Gina Campbell's body hasn't been found, but her car has. Naomi has no other family we are aware of, and is sixteen, she can't live on her own. She will be sent to live with Jenna and Robert Fitch, they will be her guardians from now. She has no involvement with the abduction and will be left out of the investigation._

_So far in to the investigation, we have found Gina was in touch with Naomi Campbell's father, whom she hadn't seen for over 15 years. _

That's what got me. She was in touch with my dad, and she never told me. Not only that, why am I here? Shouldn't I be with him? But then he's being treated as a suspect… I don't want to go camping today, I read things I wished I hadn't last night. But then, I guess it gets me closer to finding my mum.

I'd thrown a few things in the suitcase, remembering to hide the folder last night. Jenna will probably come in my room, intentionally looking for things like this. We've hardly spoken, but I've seen this woman with everyone else, She's a bitch. I don't need her knowing everything about me…

I need a shower, my hair really needs sorting. I don't care though, I need to get through this week end camping trip, then find my dad. I know I need to be normal, make friends and shit like that, but I didn't realise it was this hard.

I can't believe I told Katie last night, I told her everything. I told her about my family, and I told her what I'd done, what Emily had told me when she came in pissed. I told her about why I reacted like I did when Cook kissed me. I can't believe we're still talking, well, she's acting like it never happened.

I'm fucked up, worthless. Guess I'm my fucking daddy's girl. My mum always said I could be more, and I will be, I will be more for her. I hate that, I've told Katie about my family, and about me. She did the same, I left out a few things that will stay with me, but apart from that I was completely honest.

I hear knocking, followed by 'Naomi! Are you ready?' As I'll ever be. Rolling my eyes, Katie charges in, with out waiting for a reply. 'Would you help me carry my suitcases down?' Plural? Really? We're going for a week end.

'How much have you packed?' She laughs, I can tell it's fake. Even after the talk last night, she can't seem to be real with me, like she doesn't trust me. But then I don't think she's real with anyone, in fact I think she's lonely. I'm waiting for the smile to falter, because last night, I didn't get the full story.

I don't know why I care, she obviously doesn't want me too. 'Not that much, just the necessities.' The smirk on my lips grows slightly, although this doesn't help me feel less sorry for her. She has this exterior that makes her seem confident, when really she's a scared little girl.

'Right, well, that's mine, let's go.' She nods, leaving the room. Last night she informed me about her argument with Emily… They need to talk this week end, and take some of the focus off me. They will all want to 'get to know me'.

Following Katie, I notice the pictures on the walls I hadn't before. It's Emily and Katie, looking about eight, holding hands, laughing, on the beach. They look so different and innocent, they look so carefree, Jenna and Rob must've seen the change in them.

'Hard to believe we were like that.' Jumping, I turn around seeing Emily wearing a sad smile. She's leaning against her bedroom door, next to Katie's. Luckily she's down stairs, they still haven't talked. 'I wish it was still like that.'

'It could be.' Her eyes flick from the picture to me, she shakes her head and retreats to her room. I'm left wondering how she can do that to me, she makes me so nervous, and I'm constantly worried that I'll say the wrong thing.

Stepping back, I pull my suitcase and the last one of Katie's bags down the stairs. I drop them next to the others she brought down. I can hear the booming voice of Jenna Fitch through the house, great… What a treat before I leave.

'Listen, you can't go this week end, we had something planned and that's final.' Then agreement coming from Rob. Walking in to the living room, I smile tightly toward them, then sit next to Katie. But I feel further apart form her than I was when she was a complete stranger, I thought that talking about 'it' made things better…

'Please mum, everything's sorted!' Jenna rolls her eyes, looking at Rob for help. He just sits looking slightly numb, living with Jenna I don't blame him. He seems like he's a nice, honest man. He loves Jenna but she's bitter. I wonder if she was always like this.

'What about Naomi?' Rob asks me smiling. What about me? Glancing at Katie, her eyes soften. So we are friends? She wants to be real, not this person she's created, but she's scared.

'I would love to go.' Jenna hates me just that little bit more, no idea why. May be something to do with my mum? Maybe it's the way I dress… What ever it is, I don't care if that doesn't change, Rob seems to like me so fuck her.

'Let them go Jen, you might as well, let them get to know Naomi better.' I shoot her my innocent smile, but it comes across smugly I think. Her eyes flick warningly to Rob, then back to me. Katie's sat smiling hopefully. Looking at her, she looks great, really nice.

She's really beautiful when she isn't trying. She's got hardly any make up on. 'Fine.' She says finally, adding 'What about James, don't you want to see him this week end?' Katie almost laughs, James? Isn't that Cook?

'My brother.' She must've seen my confused face, realisation dawns on me, remembering Justine mentioning him I think. 'I think I can cope for once mum.' She stands up, motioning for me to follow. 'Thanks dad, mum.' Then leaves, as soon as she's out of the room her smile leaves her face and we sit on the stairs.

'Need to do my make up.' she's about to stand, when I stop her. Confused she sits back down, looking at me. I don't know how to put this, with out sounding bad.

'I just think you look better with out make up, that's all.' She blushes, and then puts on a fake laugh. Standing back up, obviously rejecting my… compliment? She does look better with out make up, she looks better. But I don't think that's all it's about, she's putting her mask on.

'Right, I don't think so Naomi. Be right back.' She sets off towards the bathroom, strange. Walking upstairs, going back to my room for my phone, I stop outside of Emily's room. I want to talk to her, I don't know what I would say though.

She opens her door, dragging her suitcase, forgetting about my phone I offer to help. 'Hey, let me.' I take it off her, lifting it easily. I'm pretty strong actually, I used to work out a lot in Jen's gym. We were in the football team at school also.

'Thanks, wow, your strong aren't you!' I laugh, following her downstairs. She stops and looks back at me with a smirk firmly in place.

'No, I'm just not a weakling Ems.' The nickname rolls off my tongue before I can stop it, she doesn't mention it making me more comfortable.

'Probably because your freakishly tall. Might have something to do with it…' She winks at me, and I let a giggle escape, a giggle I've never used before, and will never again.

'Ha, your meeting some one normal sized, I hate to break it to you, but your very small.' She laughs, and it's nice. It's feels easy to joke with her.

'If it makes you feel better, it's just you're making giraffes around the world jealous.' That giggles lets itself out again, it wasn't even funny, but I can't seem to control myself around her.

'Yeah yeah, I just advise you to save up for stilts, I mean you might get away with being over ten that way.' She bursts out laughing, setting me off. This banter is nice, until Katie comes back with a face on, I can't get this friend thing right, eurgh!

We then sit in silence, what ever me and Emily had disappeared. After about ten minutes of waiting, a car pulls up, will we all fit in? I don't think we will… It's not that big a car. 'Are we all going to fit in that?' They both stand, then shrug simultaneously.

Shaking my head I follow them towards the car, they really don't realise just how alike they are. Freddie gets out of the car, to help with bags. 'Shot gun!' Katie shouts, I have to laugh at the look on Freddie's face.

'Oh fuck, no I'm sat in the front, come on.' He looks towards me and Emily for help, Emily ignores him, and I just shrug. Katie gets in the car, in to the front seat. I follow Emily, leaving Freddie to put our bags in the car. I feel bad, but he assures me it's fine, opening our door jamming bags in. I'm sat next to Emily, Pandora next to her, then JJ.

Katie, Effy and Tony are in the front, he turns around wearing a smirk, just like Effy's. 'Alright back there lads?' Turning around Cook and Freddie nod, wearing a sulky face. I have my feet lifted on the seat because of the bags, but Emily can put he legs down fine. She turns toward me and elbows me playfully.

'Comes in handy being small, eh giant?'

* * *

><p>Finally, we get there. Effy waves Tony off. He says he would have liked to stay but he has to go back to Cardiff soon. He seemed nice? She also mentioned he'd only just got his driving licence, then Katie said something about an accident, so that's a sore subject.<p>

The boys begin to put the tents up, the girls starting the fire, and getting things unpacked. Effy leaves, then sits on a log, a bit further away from us. I follow her, sitting next to her, she offers me a cigarette. I take one, and she lights it for me.

'So, you liking Bristol then?' She smirks at me, and I scoff.

'No, it's a shit hole.' She lets out a small laugh, barely audible, taking a drag on her cigarette. I looked over to Emily and Katie, they were avoiding each other the best they could. 'Think they'll be okay?' she instantly knew who I was talking about.

'Yeah, they always are. What happened?' I wasn't sure what I was allowed to say, so I shrugged, muttering something about an argument. She nodded, then turned towards me. 'So you like her?' Taken back, I let my eyebrows furrow.

'But which one?' What? If she means Katie and Emily…then I don't like them like that, and I never can. 'Naomi?' Coming back to reality I shake my head at her.

'I don't, I'm not gay, I have a boyfriend.' I hope that was convincing, feel bad for the blatant lie, but I don't like them. I need to distance myself, either that or get fucked up. With these lot, the latter sounds more probable.

I stand, throwing my cigarette to the ground. About to walk away I hear Effy whisper, 'You're not the only one in denial.' I ignore it, I wasn't supposed to hear it, so I didn't. but I'm seriously curious. The twins still ignoring each other, the boys arguing about the tent, Pandora trying to build a fire and failing… This seems like a good week end.

Effy disappears, coming back with shrooms, she calls everyone over, putting them on the floor. Once everyone realises, they make their way over to Effy. Only JJ and Panda refusing.

Watching the chaos around me come to end, I smile. You can see why they're all friends, because they just work. 'Guys, here.' Freddie passes out some alcohol. 'Want to play truth or dare?' He says hopefully. After no reply, he sighs. 'Well we are anyway you fuckers.'

'I'll start.' Cook begins, grinning to himself. 'Pandora…How many people have you shagged and who?' She looks around, then seems to think about the reply for a second. I'm quite surprised, she always seemed so innocent.

'One, you.' She says it quickly, and I can't believe she's shagged Cook. Personally I don't see the appeal. Not missing a beat she asks Effy a truth. 'Have you ever been in love Effy?' Effy looks at the floor, light frown covering her features.

'Yes.' I glance at Freddie, he looks hopeful. 'JJ, who do you love?' JJ looks shocked, considering his reply. He's quite sweet, he seems a nice enough boy. Reminds me of Panda, with how innocent he seems.

'You, I have since I met you. Emily, she was always so nice. I used to like Panda because everyone said we would make a good couple.' I looked at Katie, she was just fiddling with her coat awkwardly. 'Oh, yes, and Katie.' He adds, obviously sensing the discomfort finally.

'Don't JJ. Don't say it like that.' For a second it goes silent, then Cook elbows JJ. 'Erm, how many people here have you had relations with? Because I'm confused.' I instantly dislike JJ form now, he seems weird. Cook howls with laughter.

'Well Jay, only two, but I got close with another.' He thrusts his hips proudly, and it makes me feel slightly sick. This is obviously how he always is, and it's fucking annoying. 'Right, my go… dare me thinks. Want some action! Naomi! Since your new, I dare you to kiss another girl here…'

She looks directly at me, smirking, thinking I'm going to choose her. Then Katie, she's just staring at her sister. Then Effy nods her head, she knows what she's doing so fuck it, and I couldn't choose Pandora, too innocent.

We both stand up, and she pulls me in to a long passionate kiss. It's nice, she licks my lip slowly, I allow access, realising how much I like kissing girls. I don't even like her like that, but I'm enjoying this way more than I ever have done with any other boy.

We pull away, Cook howling, the twins look shocked and jealous? Job done. Laughing, I sit down. How does he fucking like it? 'Cook, I dare you to do the same…To JJ.' He laughs, and bows towards me, mouthing 'as you wish', then makes his way over to JJ.

Before JJ has time to move, Cook's on top of him in a second. Cook pulls back a minute later laughing, leaving JJ stunned and silent. I feel slightly bad for him, but I kind of find him annoying. JJ sits straight, whilst everyone bursts out laughing.

After a few more stupid dares, it's Freddie's turn. Everything is nice and light. Shrooms kicking in, I try and stay focused on the game. 'Effy, who do you love?'

When no answer came, just a shrug, Katie stood up, stating she 'Can't be fucked with this anymore.' And Emily following her, 'Needing to talk to her.' Freddie and Cook, both looking longingly at her, Pandora confused. JJ looking slightly hopeful…

I guess that's when everything kicked off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So…What's going to happen? **

**Thanks for the reviews, Hyperfitched reviewed me, thank you! HappyAsIAm.x More Naomily for you;) **

**Thanks for alerts and favourites also…**

**Loving so many fanfics on here!**

**Any ideas as to what's coming up?**

…

**xxxxx**


End file.
